Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2013-12-10
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Grand Theft Auto V title update was released on December 10th, 2013. This patch adds and changes some features in GTA Online, corrects some exploits and fixes some issues with weapons in Deathmatches and Races. This update also enables beta access to the Content Creator, a mode which allows you to customize your own races and deathmatches. It removed the Rat-Loader, and certain models of the Tornado and the Rebel. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= * Players are now able to sell vehicles that they have purchased from websites. * Players are now able to run in apartments and garages. * Reward for being a good sport has been increased from $1,000 to $2,000 * Fixed an issue where a character’s tattoos would disappear when encountering cutscenes. * Corrected an issue where players could make their vehicles and passengers invisible. * Sticky Bombs can no longer be thrown during the countdown for the starts of GTA Races. * Resolved issues where players were having problems accessing their accounts. * Corrected issues with Bounties. * Fixed an issue where Grenades could be filled up to maximum during UGC GTA Races. * Team Balancing has been improved, friends and Crew members are now grouped together and Rank is taken into consideration. * Fixed an issue where if a player has banked all of their cash, they were only charged minimal amounts for dying. * The Karin Futo can now be recovered normally after being impounded. * Fixed an exploit where players were able to clone Tanks. * Respawning has been improved to reduce the chance of repeatedly spawning in the same location. * Cash rewards have been adjusted in Races, Deathmatches, and Parachuting to allow increases in pay-outs. * There is now a 25% RP bonus at the end of Deathmatches, Missions, LTS, Survival, player kills, and AI kills when playing in Free Aim. This gives extra credit for completing actions with more skill. * Until a Race has been verified, players cannot earn RP in UGC Races. * Reduced the chance of being noticed by the Cops in stolen vehicles. * Impromptu Races can no longer be launched when in certain jobs. * Holdup Shopkeepers now have access to Ammu-Nation. You have been warned. * Due to changes in Deathmatches (Weapon Locking), some objectives will no longer appear in this specific type of match. * Weapon rewards (e.g. Shotgun in cop car) are blocked during weapon locked Deathmatches. * During Weapon Locked Deathmatches, Ammo Drops will not contain Molotovs. * Players who do not participate during Survivals can now be flagged as such by other players in the group and removed from the Survival. * New awards added for the Creators. * Players are given 1RP for every ‘like’ they receive for their creations in the Creators. * Leaderboard functionality has been removed for any non-Rockstar content, i.e. no access to Social Club leaderboards in corona/end of mission, no best laps/personal bests, matched Crew for Head to Head etcetera. * Passive Mode is now free ($0) to allow players more options when playing with friends. Category:GTA_Online_Content_Updates